


Susan the Prophet

by TheDarkRat



Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [13]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Available for Adoption, Bullet Point Fiction, Ficlet, Inspired by The Stone Gryphon 'verse, Inspired by Weezer's "End of the Game" song, Rat and Crow, Susan Pevensie Never Forgot, Susan is a BAMF, Susan is a Diplomat, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: So, I was trawling through my plotbunnies and this one wanted to be shared.It's inspired by Rthstewart's The Stone Gryphon 'verse. Which is amazing and needs to be read right now. This can wait.This is done in my horribly lazy bullet-point plot points. I'm sort of sorry for that.
Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500458
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Susan the Prophet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stone Gryphon, Part 1, Oxfordshire 1942](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122870) by [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart). 



    * Susan has stopped aging at about mid-30s. 
    * Her family had all died in the train wreck during her late 20s. 
    * She doesn’t realize that she’s stopped aging until she returns to England after spending some years in America for a degree in political science
    * It had been easier, for a given value of easier, to attend these classes in America. It was still a male-dominated field, and there was still an old boy’s club, but it wasn’t steeped in the same kind of moneyed-centuries old-history as England. 
    * It was still rough. But it was easier. 
    * When she returned, she went back to the Professor’s house - left to her as the only living Pevensie remaining on Earth. The neighbors and maids remarked about her “Not Looking a Day Older” than when she left. 
    * Susan thinks about Narnian magic, of the springs in enchanted woods, of the sweet breath of Aslan. 
    * The wardrobe is still there, but it is silent. 
    * This puts a damper on her plans to be prime minister. If she’s not aging, well. 
    * Her family is gone from Earth, but not dead. She knows this. Aslan is their Patron God. 
    * She had been one day out from England that day. Her ship had been delayed due to a storm. 
    * A storm that was out of season for the area. A storm that roared like a lion every time the thunder rang out. 
    * Aslan did not want her on that train. 
    * Why? 
    * Susan has always been clever. She and Edmund had run the spy-network of Narnia. She had been just as legal minded as Edmund, though she had been the diplomat of the four. 
    * Diplomat. She thinks. An ageless diplomat. What does Aslan gain? What does he want her to do? 
    * She has the wardrobe moved to her bedroom. It’s only a wardrobe now, but it brings her comfort. 
    * In a dream - she sees Aslan walking across the beach at Cair Paravel. His paws make footprints on the surface. The waves gently erase them. But then, she sees Aslan walk on a scroll of parchment. His great paws leave black, inky prints. These do not disappear in the surf. A wind picks up and the parchment flies into the air and disappears past the horizon. 
    * When she wakes, she smells salt spray and deep pine. Two smells deeply associated with Narnia. 
    * She knows now. Aslan needs a prophet. Needs a messenger. Needs a missionary, as it were. A diplomat. And Susan is the best at what she does. 
    * So, she writes a series of novels meant for children, under a penname. Children’s books are supposed to contain magic and talking animals. 
    * She records the history of Narnia, of Aslan, of her family, of her country, of her home. 
    * She has become adept at using cosmetics and minor prosthetics to mimic age. 
    * If she uses the Estate money to maintain homes in counties all over the globe - if she travels the world, adopts strays and raises them, before repeating the process. Well. 
    * Narnia is a household word now. Her family’s adventures are famous the world over. 
    * She’s seen movies, heard radio plays, even more movie adaptions of her work. 
    * Belief is power. It always has been. She’s read Mr. Barrie’s work. She’s seen those episodes of Doctor Who. (She might even have written a few episodes for that one with the scarf.) 
    * Susan is on a walk through the forest closest to her current home. She’s regained her silent, hunter’s tred. She hears the gnawing of a beaver on a nearby tree. Beavers have always had a special place in her heart. And when she comes across the creature, she is startled, but unsurprised when the Beaver extends a verbal greeting. 




End file.
